


Invincible

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Abusive Exes, Comic Book Science, Comic Book Violence, F/M, Post-Canon, Science Fiction, Violence, batman inspired AU, comic book au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: "How am I supposed to live being completely ordinary... when all my life I have been extraordinary?" [A tale inspired by the Grim world of Tim Burton's "Batman" and traditional comic book lore: Rating subject to change]





	Invincible

" _You can never escape me. Bullets don't harm me. Nothing harms me. But I know pain. I KNOW pain. Sometimes I share it. With someone like you."_

―  _ **Frank Miller**_ _,_ _ **Batman: Year One**_

**-o-**

_Bzzzzzzzring_

**Run. Run. Just keep running.**

**Go. Go. Don't look back. Don't stray from the path.**

**Run. Run.**

**Run before I find you.**

**Run.**

The pounding footsteps on the pavement echoed through the cold night, two pairs of feet it sounded like to anyone who bothered listening, watching… caring.

The light of a thousand windows and prying eyes pierced the sky- driving away the natural light of the stars and even the moon.

_Bzzzzzzzzzring_

**Run. For God's sake don't stop!**

**Run. Run Please!**

But they did stop. Both of them. And they turned. They turned to see what was chasing them. They wanted to see the end. Look at it straight on.

**Please… Please no.**

**Please just… just no!**

_Do it._

_Bzzring. Bzring. Bzring._

The street was stained black. Not red. Never red. That was only in the movies. No it was dark and thick… gooey and smelled.

And it was silent. It was nothing.

The lights burned through- red and blue. Hands up where they could see em'- on your knees go on! Surrender.

Surrender now. Lose everything.

The two sad lumps of flesh and bone prone on the street sure had. Bits of black hair… and green… flesh. Claws and fingers. Remains of a pipe. A stained white coat limp in the snow.

Gone. Everything was gone.

Cuffs clicked in place. Dazed and confused. Shoved in the back.

His car had been found. The crowd was gathered.

The brand new booster seat- big bow attached to it. Never been used -found in the back.

The whole world could see. The whole world was watching.

The whole world just didn't care.

It was just another day in the City of Townsville.

_**-Invincible-** _

_Chapter I:_

_City of Lies_

_-o-_

_The man ran- cackling with glee as he held the purse in his dirty grubby hands. The woman wept as she ran after him._ _**It's… in the middle of the day.** _

" _You can't! I just got paid and I'm a single mother! I need that for my baby' at home's medicine he's got cancer!"_ _ **...Then why the hell was baby not in a hospital…?**_

" _HA! Like I care- this chunk'a cash will do me good at the slots and strip club!"_ _ **… In the middle of the day?**_

" _Like heck it will!"_ _ **… who even talks like that in this day and age.**_

_The woman paused and held out her arm- the watch- excessively glitzy and sparkling with gems. "I'll beat you myself!" She pressed a button._ _**Why did he mug her for the purse and not the diamond watch… why the fuck is it covered in gems anyway!? We never signed off on that design!?** _

_Instantly armor formed on her elbows- ankles and her shoes- she floated in the air and struck a pose._ _**Excessive. Why is her hair suddenly immaculate?** _

" _Prepare yourself fiend! I am sick and tired of being a man's doormat in this man dominated world!"_ _ **Pretty rehearsed for a spur of the moment speech. A little over the top actually.**_

_The man was brutally beaten and not a hair went out of place on the act -... poor single mother. Red Lights and Blue soon filled the screen- she held him out triumphantly and the portly cops all hobbled over._ _**Are you kidding me?** _

" _You can't do this! You absolutely cannot do this! You'll be hearing from my lawyer you hear me! You hear me!" The man screamed._ _ **He has a point…**_

" _Yeah- yeah tell it to the judge. Book em' Boys!"_ _ **What… the hell.**_

" _Thanks Amanda- but you know you really should have called us." The man scolded with a wagging finger._ _ **With what….her phone was in her bag.**_

_The woman smiled. "Thanks Officer but I can take care of myself now thanks to-!"_ _**Oh God No…** _

**More' Inc. - the ultimate innovation in Robotics Technology: Be your own Hero.**

_The girl beamed. "Remember- Less is More' ! "_ _**We never approved that asinine slogan.** _

_Cue triumphant music. Miraculously healthy baby shown in woman's arms._ _**… So beating a mugger up cures cancer?** _

The lights flickered back on in the spacious elegant office. The middle aged portly man on screen beamed.

"As you can see our top minds have been working around the clock to ensure that More Inc.' will be the hot topic of everyone in the country upon launch- our social media campaign is well underway and with your permission-."

"So let me get this straight." The tall man, wearing a tee shirt and jeans in direct contrast to the sea of suits got up from his chair- "You called Ms. Morebucks and I from our  _own_ busy schedules for this conference call to what exactly? To show us  _that_?" He folded his arms. The man in the suit seemed to pale.

"W-Well yes sir. Ma'am. As I was saying-."

"Mr. Ferguson." Again he was cut off by the younger man who seemed… perplexed. "More Inc.' has extended tens of millions into our work- our very  _noble_ mission of "making everyone their own hero" - isn't that the slogan your team came up with Mr. Ferguson?"

And now he was…. sweating. He cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

"Yes… yes we did Sir. And both you  _and_ Ms. Morebucks' were quite enthused about-!"

"Exactly. Which is why I'm asking  _how_ our hard earned money and our numerous  _investors'_ money ended up producing... _that_." He pointed to the screen. "Care to explain Mr. Ferguson?"

"W-Well… I-."

"Thought so." he shook his head. "Scrap it. Start Over."

The gasps were indignant the crowd looked almost murderous in some cases actually. Especially that brunette in the very back-  _waaay_ back… oh. Wait. _That_ was probably for another reason…. Oh well.

"M-Ms. Morebucks- This… This is a multi- _million_ dollar campaign, we can't just  _start over_!"

The man in question folded his arms and leaned against the desk. The woman sitting behind it only smirked and folded her hands serenely. Clearly tickled by the aghast reaction on screen in front of her.

"You are aware More' Inc. has a lot riding on this deal however, which means we can't just let some… bad writing sink our brand before the ink dries on the contract.' The man shrugged. "More' Inc. is on its way to the top ladies and gentlemen- we're well past cliché good cop bad guy tropish nonsense. Rewrite the script and hire… less pretty actors. We're going for  _realism_ here people." He grit his teeth.

"It  _is_ realistic!" The brunette yelled from the back. "We based it around a real mugging that occurred- art takes  _time_ Sir- Time and  _training_!" Mr. Ferguson blanched.

The man however only widened his smile, "Really… is that so? An actual mugging you say- what a  _rare_ event? You know though- tell me something...Your  _training_ as you call it- what's your Professor's name because clearly they're unqualified."

The girl blanched. The woman behind the desk only groaned.

"Brick… don't." she hissed.

The calm facade the man had been putting up was clearly starting to fade. "So with your excessive  _training_ and  _skill_ \- You expect me to believe after a fight like  _that_ \- that those pretty blonde locks are still going to be  _that_ perfect? That any mother apparently desperate for cash to help her chronically ill sick baby wouldn't sell that glitzy trash you're calling a design on our product!? By the way- that was  _not_ approved!"

"It was just for glamor Mr. Jojo." The man held out his hands in a soothing gesture. "It was just to make the product stand out-."

"By making it look completely out of most everyone's price range!" He snarled. The exact  _opposite_  of-!"

"Brick! Okay. They get the point." The woman groaned.

"And you know what we're not even going to go into the blatant racism right now- that's for another day with HR! Are you trying to sink us into the ground before we even go live!?" He roared. "Who the fuck wrote that trash!"

There was confused murmuring. And the woman behind the desk sighed and stood. "Excuse us for a moment Ladies- gentlemen. We'll be right back."

The screen went blank with a spinning "M" around it. She sighed again.

"Brick-."

"That. Was.  _Trash_." The man snapped.

"I'm aware." She rolled her eyes.

"We're not paying for that." he shook his head.

"Are you trying to get us sued?" She said dryly.

"We are  _not_ paying for that sexist, racist  _shit!_ That is  _not_ being associated with  _my_ work!"

"My work. I build them. You just sell them. And yes. They're rewriting and fixing all of it. Or they can call themselves pink slipped."

He growled, "Prin. I left one city to get away from the fucking elitists- I'm  _not_ -!"

"I know, I've got this. Just sit down and look scary. You're good at that."

He scowled but plopped on the seat ungraciously anyway. She shook her head and pressed the button- the room on screen was in total chaos of course. Mr. Ferguson was certainly yelling at the brunette enough.

She cleared her throat daintily and they all froze before they whipped around.

"Ms. Morebucks! I would first like to profusely apologize for the obvious error in judgement from my writing staff-."

She shook her head. "Right. Yes. I trust these grievous errors my colleague has more than adequately made clear to you will be rectified immediately."

"With a  _new_ writing team! Someone  _competent!_ " Brick snapped but shut his mouth from one glare. The brunette on screen stiffened again and her mouth opened silently- mouthing something.

_Fuck. You._

Lovely. So ladylike.

"Right- So that's all. Thanks everyone-."

Brick however stood back up, "Heather." Again with the stiffening. "You're fired. That trite was some of the worst shit I've ever seen. Escort her out. Ban her from our property. She comes back. Arrest her. Have a good day folks." He waved at the screen while the scene turned into chaos. Loud shrill shrieking and other lovely words echoed. Oh well.

Princess Morebucks tapped her stilettos before whipping around. "Brick… what the  _fuck!?"_ She snapped. "Are you  _trying_ to get us sued!?"

"Princess. That… was  _shit_."

"You flew down there! We paid for your first class ticket you said we were golden!" She threw her hands in the air. "What the hell!?"

"How was I supposed to know the guy was gonna let his brainless Mistress write the thing! That was grade school level at  _most!"_

She snorted, "The same Heather who offered to escort you back to your hotel room?" She shook her head.

The red headed man only snorted, "Fuck no. I could smell the Clap on her- and if she knows what's good for her she'll learn her lesson and move on- I really don't want to have to let Mrs. Ferguson over there release the tapes and humiliate the slut  _and_  ole' Georgey."

She pursed her lips, "Ew… really? Here I was thinking that was nightmare Office Gossip. Blech. Yeah she's fired."

"I said that already."

"You're not CEO. You're head of my Marketing."

"I thought I was Vice President."

"You're everything I'm too lazy to do."

"At least she's honest." The man flipped a glass into his hands and pulled out a flask with a mock flourish. She rolled her eyes,

"Ooh  _impressive_ \- okay you're trying to show off- what'd you do this time? Or should I say  _who?"_

"Ha ha- very funny. I'm a big boy Prin. I don't need you to clean up all my messes."

She smirked and took the glass he handed to her.

"No but I do need to clean most of them." The glasses  _clinked_ and they both took a shot.

Princess Morebucks and Brick Jojo- ages twenty eight and twenty nine respectively were well on their way to rocking the business world as the youngest duo of entrepreneurs this side of California to reach the top ranks so to speak in the last ten years. Sure it wasn't social media fortune worthy- but it was enough to get the attention of other entities- like the government for example. Those contracts had been  _most_ useful in having the small Startup - as well as Daddy's money of course- get off the ground the way it had.

Their stock options were up the roof. It was only a matter of time. They just had to open up to the consumer's market with a bang and they'd be set.

It also helped the two were both rather attractive. "Media "darlings" so to speak- especially in Citysville- starved as it was of good publicity - the decision of the former Morebucks Enterprises- name now shortened to the much more catchy "More' Inc." to make their Corporate Headquarters  _here_ versus anywhere else had been an economic boon for the struggling city.

If not a miracle.

And they had become and were considered "heroes" for it. Everyday heroes. As the two were fond of saying.

" _You don't need be a so called "Superhero" to be a hero."_

Brick had been in front of a well-placed cellphone camera as well as a handy bottle of vodka for that one but it had gone viral for all the right reasons and  _voila_ \- hello Business Superstardom.

It was an interesting life for sure. Their stories were novel worthy and their so called "former villainy" as it was called long forgotten. They were the saviors so called of Citysville. Who cares about the past? That was then this was now!

After all that's what the media continually gushed about the two lifelong friends (maybe  _more_ \- hint hint- wink wink)

Not that the two would say anything. Princess Morebucks the heiress was  _notorious_ over her privacy after all. And he wasn't much better. So for now the two were only the star players in a News frenzy of "Will they or won't they?" - "Do they or don't they?"

Brick finished his glass first, "So dinner tonight?" He said with a nonchalant ease. "I make a mean take out carton." She snorted but shook her head.

"Much as I love your take out carton surprises Bricky-." He bristled and she snickered. He hated that nickname. So much. It was hilarity incarnate whenever someone called him that. Therefore Princess had made it her personal mission in life to call him that at least once a day every day for the rest of their lives.

"Prin- just because you're my friend does  _not_ mean-!" His eye flickered red for some reason.

"Oh stop it." She waved it off. "You love me too much to actually hurt me. Come off it  _Rowdyruff_."

He glowered, "Nice tiara  _Princess_."

She smacked him over the head, "Smartass."

The man rubbed the spot irritably, "So yes or no?"

She shrugged, "Sorry but unlike someone I know I'm not a hermit. I got a hot date tonight."

His eyebrow rose. "Oho. Do you now? Hot huh?" His mouth curled. "Can I watch? - ow." Again he rubbed his head. "I was kidding."

Her face was flushed, "it wasn't funny." She said primly. "And… no you'll have to get your kicks from virtual porn this evening."

"Awww- lame." He dodged the hand this time with a snort. "Damn though- can't blame a guy for trying I mean  _two_ hot chicks… fuck every man's dream."

She flushed redder, "SHUSH! You idiot! It's not like that! We're just doing dinner at my place."

"Ohhhh- skipping a step then." He whistled softly. "Aren't we efficient?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Nope. Not in my makeup- I was engineered to be an asshole."

She glowered, "Well it succeeded. So what- why don't  _you_ go off with another human this evening- find something to do you're not still mooning over that bitch are you?"

He stiffened, "No." at her disbelieving look he only tensed more. "It ended. I ended it."

"After the bitch sold that story to the fucking tabloids."

"And she's going to be stuck in litigation hell for the rest of her sad life." He drawled.

"You're so lucky that baby didn't come out "floating."

"No." He cracked his back. "She's just stupid not to think I wasn't going to do a DNA test. Tch. Floating or not that was no kid of mine. I ain't  _dumb."_

"Thank God."

Brick scowled, "You know for that I'm not giving you my making love playlist."

"Asshole!"

"Nope. Its magic won't be for you. You'll have to rely on your  _lovely_ charm to get the chick in bed."

"You-You-!"

He avoided the throw pillow she tossed from the office couch with practiced ease.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"... We'll talk later." She hissed. "Come in!"

"Shouldn't have been a smart aleck. Hello Jenna what is it?"

Brick's executive assistant only held up his cell phone- the one he had left with her to funnel all the calls from. He raised an eyebrow but then sighed.

"Man or Woman?"

"Woman."

Princess snorted.

" … Right. Gina?"

"No."

"Kendra?"

"No."

"Francesca?"

"No."

"Do you have a thing with women with A's at the end of their names or something?" Princess drawled.

"Sounds nifty in bed. Okay so-."

" **LISTEN YOU BITCH! TELL HIM IT'S HIS MOTHER FUCKING SISTER IN LAW YOU STUPID-!"**

The shrill voice echoed from the phone pressed as it was against poor Jenna's ear and- wait-?!

"... Sister in law? Ma'am Mr. Jojo only has two brothers and they're both unmarried-?"

" **EXCUSE ME BITCH YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?! PUT THAT RED ROWDYRUFF BOY ON THE FUCKING PHONE RIGHT NOW-!**

Rowdyruff Boy… wait… FUCK!

He lunged forward and grabbed the phone from his agog assistant before waving her immediately out.

"Buttercup-?!" He hissed. "The hell what's going- WHAT?!"

-o-

This place was still a total dump. But nonetheless he had called it home. Once upon a time.

Brick adjusted his sunglasses and his jacket before he exited his car and walked up the driveway. The house was still the odd one out in a sea of bland symmetry the white square of a house a modern eye sore to any HOA. Shocking it hadn't been torn down yet.

Nonetheless he strolled over and knocked. Bracing himself.

The door sprung open and the blonde behind it stood stock still. Huge blue eyes widening by the second.

"...Bro?" He finally murmured.

"Hey...Boomer." He gave a limp wave but then got pulled into a bone crushing hug and aloud gasping cry combined with what sounded like the beginning of a blubbering sob.

"You… You came! You actually c-came!"

He shoved him off for the sake of his lungs. "Course I did." He looked around. "Where is she?"

The living room was a wreck of full and empty moving boxes as well as miscellaneous… baby supplies. Not touched. Not even opened.

And the mother to be just sat on the couch. Eyes raw and puffy with a blank… almost dazed look on her face. The television was playing but it was on mute. He snuck a glance at the news ticket on the bottom of the screen though-.

**BUTCH JOJO CHARGED AFTER BRUTAL BEATINGS-!**

"He didn't… do it." Buttercup Utonium whispered. "He didn't. I know he didn't! He would never-!"

"Buttercup...honey shh. Shh. We know sis. Be calm, think of the baby." Bubbles Utonium continued rubbing her sister's shoulders.

"I am calm!" She yelled. "I am fucking… fucking calm! But they're blasting him all over the fucking news and he didn't  _do it!"_ What sounded like hysteria was creeping into her voice for all her heated rebuttals to the contrary. "He… didn't… do it!"

"We know BC." Boomer said quickly, "Look… look who's here." His kid brother waved Brick over and the Green eyed woman began to stand.

"No, no. Stay there." he said quickly. She looked ready to pop. Her stomach was  _huge_. Shit… had Jenna sent that check and the card last month? Was there… a polite way of asking without sounding like a dick?  _Hey sorry I couldn't make it to the shower but here's a check and a not so cheap card? Happy… almost baby day?_

There was a reason Jenna was in charge of all that. Reason being Brick sucked at it.

Buttercup sniffed and wiped her eyes, "... Thank you for the card." She whispered."It...It was nice."

…  _I really owe that woman a raise._

He only nodded and sat down on the only unoccupied chair. "You're welcome. How's uh… you know?"

The former green puff snorted, "Shitty. He makes me vomit, piss and cry all at the same time. This sucks. Wouldn't recommend it." she sniffed. "Thank you for coming… sorry about callin' that… girl uh… a bitch. Hormones."

He shook his head, "Jenna works for me. She's used to hearing all kinds of crap. It's fine."

She bit her lip. "... Kay. Just wanted to make sure… she sounded… nice."

'She is. Very capable. Very Efficient."

"Pretty?"

"One could argue that."

"Oh…" Another small smile. "You like her?'

Again… the sight of the normally sarcastic vivacious and...Spirited Buttercup Utonium looking so… subdued… so...so broken….

He didn't like it.

"Engaged to be married next year." He said smoothly, "Eric's a lucky guy for sure."

"Oh… sorry."

"Meh. Don't be. I keep my business life and personal separate as a rule anyway." he cleared his throat before he scooted closer, "... Buttercup. What happened?"

Bubbles hissed quietly behind her and Boomer shook his head frantically. Buttercup's lip only quivered.

"I… I…"

"God damn it Brick!" Bubbles covered her ears and Boomer followed suit before a loud… ear splitting  _wail_ echoed through the house.

" _ **I. Don't. K-KNO-O-O-O-WWWWWW!"**_ Jesus Christ for a non "X" powered scream it sure seemed pretty  _sonic_ like to him!

"BRICK!" The blondes both yelled in sync and god damn it! This is why Jenna handled this kind of shit! Not Brick! Jenna! Assistant. Assistant in life! Brick sucked with… with this shit!

"Oh Buttercup. Honey. Honey. Calm down. Think of Baby. C'mon." Bubbles was again at her sister's side.

"Buttercup. Brick will know what to do. C'mon. Right Brick?" Boomer gave him a pointed look and fuck… the pregnant woman only barely raised her eyes to his level otherwise she was almost prostrate with hysterical weeping and…

_Great… just great. Good job Jojo there's a reason you're alone. It's for the sake of all of mankind._

He cleared his throat again and joined Bubbles kneeling. This was what… people did right? Right.

"Buttercup. Listen to me. I'm going to help you of course I am but you have to tell me straight - what the fuck happened? Now stop crying...please."

She flinched, "I...I'm not crying!" She whimpered and then paused, putting her hands to her eyes. "I… At least I'm not meaning to… It's… it's the fucking hormones." She insisted. "But… But I don't know. No one does. They won't even let me see im'! They've got him-." her eyes widened. "Brick. Brick you gotta get him out of there! They put him in solitary! He'll freak out!"

Brick stiffened, " _WHAT!?"_

"They have him in solitary and he's tied up!" Boomer snapped. "Like shackled! Like this-!" He held out his hands.

"BOOMER-!"

"Sorry."

Bubbles flashed his brother a withering look and then folded her arms. "Can you at least get one of your lawyer friends to get the shackles off him?" She muttered. "I know it'd be  _too much_ to ask to get him visiting privileges." She scowled. "Even when a  _Puff_ asks. Ungrateful bastards." She muttered, he raised an eyebrow but the blonde only stood. "Brick. Come with me. Boomer get her to eat something…. please."

He looked at her dully but nodded. Bubbles tossed her head in his direction. Brick followed her through the kitchen, and into the pantry in a grim silence.

"I'll be blunt Brick. This is bad." She muttered. "I'm glad you're here because Boomer is in a complete panic."

"I can… see that. Will you just tell me what-?"

"Last night…. There was a mugging gone bad or at least that's what they're calling it."

"And Butch is being accused-!?" Brick sucked in a breath. "... No. he wouldn't. He's been crime free for years! What the fuck was he-!?"

The former Blue Powerpuff Girl frowned more and shook her head, "The police got him solid Brick. I wasn't going to say this in front of Buttercup… but they're calling it… attempted murder..." She whispered. His jaw dropped. No… No, no, no!

"What evidence do they have!? Did he confess? Where the fuck is his lawyer!?" he grabbed his phone. Fuck… who the hell were all these people!? Why didn't he just have "Lawyer" in bold or something next to the names he needed- fuck- fuuuuuck! He pounded Jenna's name. Answer. Answer.

"Brick. There's something you need to know-."

"In a second Bubs- Jenna? Jenna it's me. Who the fuck is my lawyer?"

"Brick. Boomer was going to tell you but you know how he gets- I'm better with news like this because it's my job so do  _not_ freak out on him-."

"What? I don't know! ...how many lawyers do I have? …. _Nine!?_ Why do I have so many-!?"

"Brick."

"Look listen! The one who...who does the cop stuff! NO. Not for  _me!_  Jenna! Name! Now!"

"Brick. Listen to me!'

"Criminal. Yeah that one! Get him on the next train to Townsville! I don't give a fuck that it's Saturday! I want him here in the next-!"

"BRICK!"

He whirled around.

"What!?" He snapped. She looked up at him with a….scarily serious look that didn't belong on the usually… cheery Puff.

"Brick… it  _wasn't_ an ordinary mugging. The victims… they're... "She bit her lip. "It was… my Dad." her voice dropped. He froze. "And… Mojo."

The phone slipped from his hands with a booming clatter.

" **Hello? Mr. Jojo? Hello- are you there? Sir?"**

-o-

Brick didn't want to go in. He gulped. He  _really_ didn't want to but…

He had to.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Professor John Utonium, one of the "greats" of his time, local hero, beloved father and role model to all, aged sixty-nine lay comatose. His side of the room was packed already with flowers and get well cards- so many they didn't even fit on the table.

Mojo Jojo, once known as the lab monkey "Jojo" former supervillain, menace to society and overall genius lay more or less  _barren_ with the exception of two… lovely bouquets on his table. One tied in blue… the other green. Now joined by the elaborate bouquet tied in red Brick set on the table himself. Prin would no doubt order something spectacular and "More' Inc." would as a whole… Mojo would have hated it. He hated big...elaborate glitzy...anything. He was a man of simple tastes after all. Both of them were to be honest.

Nevertheless… it was still a striking...stark difference in two otherwise mirroring beds.

His eyebrow rose at the...honestly hideous….over the top huge wreathe against the Professor's window. Whoever the hell "D" was …. They had no taste. None. That was just… tacky. It was even bigger than the  _girls_ ' arrangements directly on the man's side. Light Blue, Light green and… pink.

He scowled and looked away. Generic as fuck- looked like it had been taken from a magazine and the three had just signed off on it - three identical matching bouquets. Oh how fucking  _typical._

He doubted they'd had any say whatsoever. The two of them at least. He scowled more but Brick still gave a nod in the direction of the kind man who had been a lifeline for his brothers in the last few years especially but he stood directly at the lonely bed of the maligned simian and then knelt at his creator's side.

"... Dad?" He murmured. Silence. "Dad." He squeezed the broken paw. Unlike the beeping on the other side… this one jumped… was uneven.

Faint.

Brick only squeezed the paw tighter, "Dad… its Brick. It's me. I'm back. See? Open your eyes… I cut my hair finally…. Don't you wanna see it?"

Silence.

He bit his lip. This… this couldn't be happening. This had to be a goddamn nightmare! That's it! T-That's it!

The door opened- god damn it! The fuck did no one in this goddamn city understand the words  _private!_ The nurse at least wasn't looking at Brick directly. Her gaze was on the floor- her arms were full of even  _more_ flowers. Fucking…

He clenched his fist but the obscene pile on the other side… he didn't blame the man himself or his daughters of course. Not anymore at least. He'd been a young punk once upon a time who had blamed the world but… now he knew better.

The scuffing of the Nurse's flats broke him out of his thoughts- they were awfully close but again she just was silent and placed… the lovely glass vase directly on the table. He raised an eyebrow. It was a simple little arrangement- but… Mojo had always…. Preferred the feng-shui of a simple flower arrangement. His small apartment had been clean and well elegant for all his former villainy.

An artful display of three flowers - all in white with a white ribbon. The only color being a single red lily in the middle. Exactly Mojo's style. He couldn't help it- he walked over once the nurse had left, with a quiet word in his direction at least for professionalism's sake he supposed and-.

_Get well soon Friend._

" _L.B."_

He blinked. L...B?

-o-

_Lumpkins? No. Definitely not._

_Sedusa? - Not likely._

_...Mom? … No not flashy enough._

It bugged him. Still. Obviously it must have been a friend but… Mojo had never mentioned anyone with an "L" in their name. At least not for a while. Lumpkins and Mojo had had a brief falling out over a checkers match the last he'd heard but… that writing had also been too…

No it wasn't Fuzzy. It wasn't Sedusa who gave Mojo free trimmings every month. And it wasn't Mom who… fuck did Mom know?

… Shit. Mom wasn't going to be happy about this… one of Her Babies was in the slammer….

Brick cleared his throat and settled into the leather seat of the car. Okay… okay don't panic. As far as he could tell the sky hadn't become blood red, the house hadn't risen into the sky and babies weren't randomly having their candy stolen in mass numbers… so it was likely Mother didn't know yet so Brick still had time.

The car stopped in front of his brother's prison. The place looked ominous just driving through the gate- with that worn out sign hanging off the hinges practically-

**Townsville Penitentiary. Men's Unit.**

He was met by a young black man in a sharp well cut suit. Brick recognized him immediately

Joshua Henricks- age twenty nine: Exactly Brick's contemporary. He'd already proven himself with that paternity fiasco- and subsequent threatened blackmail scandal handling the case with a cool calmness and finesse that was far beyond his years according to his contemporaries.

Fuck. Brick really  _had_ been freaked hadn't he? He hadn't even  _thought_ of Josh. He sighed in honest relief and thanked not for the first time- whoever up there had been kind enough to bless him with Jenna Nguyen.

Josh waved Brick over and handed him a file.

"I read it on the train and skimmed it again before coming here Sir but-."

"Brick." He cut him off. "I'm not a sir- I'm Brick. We spoke about this before Josh."

The guy snorted a bit. "Right… sorry most of my clients-."

"Well if you'd leave the damn law firm and take the job I offered-." Brick muttered as he flipped through the pages filled with the lawyer's notes. "... You think we might be in for a big problem?"

He grimaced but nodded, "Si-."  _Glare._ "Brick… this isn't going to be easy. Off the record… this looks bad.  _Really_ bad."

Brick continued looking through it, "Yeah I know…" He finally murmured. "But I have to try. He's got a kid on the way and everything… why would he-?"

Josh nodded, "Let's just hear his side of the story Brick. That's the best place to start."

The lobby was...dank. It was a bit of a shock he'd admit. Brick had been through these doors quite a bit over his life on visiting days and shit and this place had always been… immaculate. Cold yeah, business like but it had been sleek, modern…  _new._

Now though… it looked… like it had seen… better days.

The ancient officer behind the desk barely look up at them- didn't even look them in the eyes even with Brick's having kept his sunglasses on to keep...unwanted attention at bay. Josh filled out the stack of paperwork without a word.

He was clearly as disturbed as Brick was at the utter…  _decay_ this institution had undergone. Just like the entire city… Townsville Penitentiary had clearly seen better days.

The man got up after peeking at the mound of papers all signed and dotted- Josh never left anything to chance. The man gave a curt nod.

"Right. Devin!"

The younger cop came through the door, he barely looked out of the damn academy!

"Yeah chief?"

_Chief? The chief of the Police is on "desk duty" !?_

"Escort these gentlemen to visiting cell A. Prisoner 1098."

_My brother is a number…?_

The kid suddenly looked nervous.

"...That one? Um… sir-."

"Henry and Sam are occupied. Just get em' through to the room. Ken will handle the rest."

Brick didn't like this… but nonetheless he followed behind the younger man- who was shaking like a leaf- down a dimly lit hallway.

He saw a rows of men staring out their barred cages. Some were pacing. Others just watched the two men file past them with dead eyes.

Christ he knew this place had gone downhill over the years but this…  _this_?

With its cold barren walls, heavy steel bars and overall feeling of  _dread_ that just hit you as soon as you walked in… this was like something out of a goddamn horror movie.

_...Butch._

"Is this even fucking humane?" Brick hissed. Josh grimaced.

"We'll get your brother out of here. Just let me do the talking."

They finally got into a room that was actually adequately lit enough so Brick didn't have to keep squinting but now he had to shield his eyes from the artificial  _blinding_ light. God it was like this place was just a mix of two extremes and he couldn't tell which was fucking worse! The older guard already in there was leaning against the wall- playing on a cell phone. Devin didn't even acknowledge him- only turned on his heel and more or less near fled back down to the lobby.

Brick exchanged a look with Josh who cleared his throat. The cop barely looked up.

"Excuse me Sir. My name is Joshua Henricks- this is Brick Jojo, we're here to see my client, Mr. Jojo's younger brother, Butch Jojo."

The man finally looked up with a sneer, "That one? We got him in Solitary. Protocol for… that kind of prisoner."

"That  _kind_ of prisoner?" Brick hissed, "The fuck is that supposed to-!"

"Easy Brick." Josh murmured. "We'll be sure to file that remark in our long list of grievances concerning the treatment of my client for sure- however as I am Mr. Jojo's legal counsel I insist upon seeing my client. Where is he?"

_Solitary… Butch hated being alone._

"You gotta wait. The man grunted. "We only got one set of keys. My partner's got em' and he's on his smoke break."

Brick scowled and Josh cleared his throat again, "Again… let me make this clear. My client then is not going to lose any of his agreed on sixty minutes of legal counsel filed and notarized by your institution as well as mine then is he sir? Especially not due to your partner's "smoke break" - are we clear?"

The guard looked taken aback but grunted again. "I'll go find him."

"See that you do that."

The door closed then.

"Are you kidding me… one set of keys? For  _what?"_ Brick hissed. "What kind of shit hole did they throw him in!?"

"Brick I can assure you right now your brother's rights  _wil_ l be respected. If it means extradition to another prison that will be prompt." The lawyer looked around. "I've already seen a good three major health violations. This place… has seen better days clearly."

Brick grimaced. "Yeah… you could say that the whole city has."

Josh shuddered slightly but nodded, "Well with what just happened and the fact Mr. Jojo was arrested without access to Legal Counsel in the first place is at least grounds for a mistrial if it comes to that."

This was… likely good news but… Brick had read the report.

_Found five miles away from the scene. Personal vehicle. Looking to flee from the scene._

_Rambling. Had no idea where he was or what was going on around him. Kept talking about a phone ringing. Suspected to be under the influence. "Strung up on something" according to witnesses. No recollection of the night's events._

_Kept asking about booster seat in car._

_Brought to the station for observation._

_Blood matching victims found on clothes._

What the fuck had happened? The door opened then and Brick sprang up with Joshua hissing under his breath. The  _clink_ of the shackles around his brother's wrists made Brick's blood near boil over and were he still-!

He clenched the side of the table instead while Butch plopped in the chair in front of them- head down and silent.

This was  _not_ his goofball of a younger brother. Nor was it the overexcited happy expectant father.

This was a man  _broken._

He clenched the side harder. The guard stood at the door unmoving.

"Excuse me we requested and were  _granted_ privacy. Which means you can wait outside." Josh snapped.

The guard raised an eyebrow impertinently, "Sure you want that? This one's wild. He might bite. You'd be better letting me stay with a tranq'."

Butch flinched and that was all Brick needed to see. He stood at his full height, an impressive six feet three inches and the much shorter guard seemed to shrink even more.

" _Leave._ " He hissed. The guy bolted. So some things hadn't changed then it seemed… be all big and bad until the "Leader" gets up then piss themselves and flee. Good to know the good ole' Townsville PD hadn't changed one goddamn bit.

He snorted but at the lawyer's aghast look Brick just cleared his throat and sat down. Butch was still worryingly silent. "Butch." Nothing. He shook his shoulder. "Butch man. It's me."

Finally… his brother looked up and-.

_CRAAAAACK_

There went the arm rest of his chair- bent and completely broken. His brother only looked up at him with a glazed… almost… dull look.

"Butch!" He hissed. He had a black eye on one side, and his arms were a mess of a bruises. Had they been… had they been beating him!? Beating him like a-!?

Finally Butch's gaze seemed to clear up, focus even. "...Brick?" he whispered. "...Brick man is that… is that really you?"

He didn't care who was watching- he grasped his brother's hand and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah man it's me." Butch flinched again from the contact. "Who did this to you!?" Brick snapped. Josh looked on in horror. "Butch answer me! Answer me right now!"

"...M-Me."

He paused. "What?"

"M-Me. It… It was… m-me. I-I did-."

"Mr. Jojo as your lawyer I suggest you stop that statement." Josh interrupted quickly and gave Brick a frantic look. "I… highly would recommend you don't-."

"... But… I did." another small whisper. "...I saw the whole thing… and I couldn't' do shit."

...What?

"The phone… it just kept...ringin'. It just kept ringin' man and I knew it was my Baby calling about the baby… and I couldn't get it. I couldn't get it man and the next thing I know…" He held up his shackled hands. "...D-Dad. Him and J-John. I...I couldn't… I-I couldn't-!" His lip quivered. "...Buttercup. How's Buttercup! Please can I see her! I gotta… I gotta see her- I gotta tell her! I...I-!"

"Butch." Josh finally interrupted quietly. "We will get you visitation - the fact it was taken from you at all is questionable. But you need to tell us… start to finish… everything you remember about that night and everywhere you went, and everything you  _did_. Okay?"

His kid brother squeezed his hand, shackled and all in a way he hadn't since they were little tykes hiding behind Momma's skirt while Dad got taken away again. Livin' with Mom had never been the most… pleasant for all the suffocating affection...Him had shown them… it hadn't been like a normal… well "Momma" it'd been more like they were adored… pets. Never really lettin' em' grow up or at least wanting to.

"...Kay." Butch finally murmured. "It… It was late. We'd… We'd just seen the news… bout' the car seat recall… and I said I'd go out and get a new one... Before everyone else did…."

-o-

_A phone kept ringing._

_I heard the damn phone goin' off and off' and off._

_It never stopped._

Josh had been quiet the whole ride home. It didn't take a genius to know why either.

They were screwed. Butch…. Butch had no chance in hell. What jury-  _any jury_ \- would believe such a farfetched… odd tale that sounded like something out of a mental patient's file.

_Heard a ringing. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Josh had brought up a plea deal. Butch on good behavior would maybe get to see his kid off to Senior Prom - if not that… then he would see his kid graduate college.

Twenty-Five Years…

It was the best they could hope for… and that's only if both of them pulled through. Which… it was still uncertain.

His brother's life was effectively over and there was nothing Brick could do.

...So he left.

He packed his bags, hugged his sister in law goodbye- he'd provide for his niece or nephew. Whoever was in there? All she had to do was call- and one last hug for both the blondes and… Brick had caught the midnight train and been back in his apartment by seven o' clock the next morning.

He threw himself into his work. Jenna had cancelled all his meetings- why- why do so: he needed someone to yell at. Prin kept her distance. The next chick who wanted him would have to sign a contract a mile long after the last debacle so no more takers.

Whatever. Weeks had passed and there was no change. No progress. Just lying there…. Nothing. Of course he'd told Mom. Mom had offered to spirit Butch out of there but the price he

wanted…. No it was too much to pay even for a former villain.

Him would just have to find a new toy to play with. A new kitten or puppy. Buttercup's baby was  _not_ on the table.

Bubbles had made  _that_ abundantly clear and the Demon had backed off fast enough- claws up and a look of pure terror on its face. That woman could be capable of being… strangely frightening when she wanted to be.

Brick sighed and looked through the papers for the third time. In the last day. There had to be something-  _anything_ \- was there a cocktail of chemicals in his system- had he been drugged- had he been  _drunk_?

Yes he knew Butch had been sober for five years now but… but-!

It was like he was living in Hell all over again.

His own brother. His own… fucking  _brother._

And he'd failed him. Bad. If Brick had been there-!

They'd refused to leave. Refused to come with him. He'd just let them stay. He'd let them stay in that hellhole of a dump! And now look!  _LOOK!_

The papers hit the wall. He didn't care.

His phone rang. Damn it. Voicemail. Just go to voicemail.

**[Brick: Your messages are full- would you like to go through them?]**

He scowled. Stupid… home aid system. Sure he'd be the one to try it out -  _suuuuure_  Prin. Fucking hell she was probably using it to spy on him. Probably about something stupid- like making sure he was eating or something dumb like that.

He buzzed his lips, "Sure Computer. Do what you want."

**[Brick. You still have not given me a nickname. Would you like to give me a nickname now?]**

He opened his fridge. "No Computer. Thank you. Read out my voice messages please."

**[Alright Brick. I'll ask you later. ]**

He poured his milk over his cereal. "You do that."

**[Now reading: Three voice messages]**

Shit… he'd been slacking. Ah well.

**[You have one new message from [Natasha]]**

_Hey Brick…. Baby listen I'm in town and you know I'd just loooove to see you. Call me baby._

**[End of Message: Would you like to call [Natasha] back Brick?]**

He took a bite. "No. Delete." He swallowed. "And block that number while you're at it. Computer- Television on- but mute it- continue reading messages please."

The wide screen flicked on while he finished his dinner. What? Cereal was nutritious and teaching the thing to multi-task was part of the testing process!

**[You have one new message from [Unknown Number]**

_YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE YOU PRETENTIOUS SHIT BAG! I'LL SUE THE FUCK OUT OF YOU AND YOUR FUCKING WHORE! THE MEDIA WILL FUCKING LOVE ME AND YOU'LL BE IN THE FUCKING POOR HOUSE! I'LL "OWN" MORE INC' - SCREW YOU ASSHOLE! JUST WAIT UNTIL I FUCKING FIND YOU! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU TURNED ME DOWN! SCREW. YOU!_

**[End of Message: Would you like to call [Unknown Number] back Brick?]**

He stuck his dishes in the sink calmly, "No Computer- print out the contents of that message and forward a copy to the More Inc' Los Angeles unit, and my Legal team please detailing my former employee Heather Palinquin has openly threatened myself and my company and I will be taking legal action. Also inform LAPD- I'm pressing charges due to an open threat and would like her arrested." He grabbed a sponge. "Also- forward that to Susan Ferguson- with the postscript:  _More Inc' is no longer associated with Heather Palinquin- you are free to do as you will with the assets in your possession."_

**[Tasks done. Would you like me to continue reading sir?]**

He shrugged as he began cleaning. "Sure Computer. Thanks- oh put dish soap on my shopping list thanks- and after I get through my messages I need to dictate another email to Prin. The new script is just as bad as the first one- these people don't know how to write a good copy if it hit them over the head."

**[Of course Brick. - You have one new message from *#*010101010101011110000**

He raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" That sounded… like nothing but computer code? The message began all the same though it sounded… artificial. No it seriously sounded like a goddamn… robot… from the movies.

_Hello Mr. Jojo. You don't know me. But you will. Did you like my little game?_

_Oh I'm sure you did. And to think. My game is only just beginning._

_You see my friend you have something I want. And I always get what I want. You had best remember that. We'll be in touch soon of that I have no doubt. Chao for now._

He blinked. The…. fuck? The strange message just… cut off there.

**[End of Message: Unfortunately there is no call-back number associated with this call so I cannot call it back. Shall I delete?]**

Brick frowned and paused in his washing. That… was odd. Very odd. Game…? What game? He frowned more but then shook his head.

"... Yeah. Make a copy and send to my email account but otherwise delete it from my phone yes."

He'd have his...IT department look at it later and…

Maybe someone in his...Cyber Security unit too.

-o-

_**This is Blossom- I'm not here to take your call please leave a message after the beep.** _

_Bloss? Bloss c'mon answer the phone you can't keep blaming yourself for this! I won't allow it! Everyone at the precinct is worried bout' you and hell I am too- call me when you get this. Don't think I won't do a wellness check if I have to!_

One pin. Two pins. Three. . There had to be a pattern. Something. Anything! Just… Just…

_**This is Blossom- I'm not here to take your call please leave a message after the beep.** _

_Blossom… Blossom please. It's Bubbles. You know… your sister? Blossom…. Please answer me. I know you think otherwise but I know Buttercup wants to see you just like I do. Please Sis. Please. No one is blaming you for what happened… Blossom please. Please call me…_

The television was on silent.  **Butch Jojo standing accused!**

Her sister's weeping face captured for all the world to see.

A map of pins. A diagram of dead ends. A road to nowhere. The answer slipping through fingers. A burning cigarette in one hand. A tumbler in another.

_**This is Blossom- I'm not here to take your call please leave a message after the beep.** _

_Miss Utonium this is the second time our Human Resources has had to intervene in a situation between Professor McPhearson and yourself this past month- I am calling to inform you this is reaching unacceptable levels. I also probably need not reminds you that it is only for your father's sake we have not yet terminated your employment with our University. Please contact us so we may discuss this situation further._

Standing at a window. Looking out at a fallen city. A city of lost hopes and broken dreams.

**Butch Jojo standing accused! A Former Puff weeps! More at 11!**

A map of pins. Leading to nowhere. A tower of papers. A book with every page filled. Cross outs. Scratched out.

**The mystery of X' explained by local experts. A TVS channel 18 exclusive report. Saturday.**

The answer… she has to find the answer. She has to save the day. Save the day before bedtime. Fighting the forces of evil. Fighting crime. Save the world… coming just in time…

**Former "Toughest Fighter" sobbing for homicidal baby daddy?! Where did our perfect little girls go wrong?**

The tumbler is empty. Filled again.

The phone rings for the fifth time…

_**This is Blossom- I'm not here to take your call please leave a message after the beep.** _

_Ah Blossom, Blossom. Still ignoring my calls are we? Sweetheart you know that won't work forever. Why not just take me up on my offer hmm? I'm sure we can work something out. How's about dinner and then coffee at my place on Saturday hm?_

The hand holding the tumbler shakes.

**Mysterious Crimes continue to hit the city. What is happening to Townsville and where are our girls? More at 10.**

_**This is Blossom- I'm not here to take your call please leave a message after the beep.** _

_Oh yes… before I forget. My condolences on your father dear. Shocking really. I always knew that cretin was no good. Once a drunkard. Always a drunkard no? *laughter* - Anyway I really must insist Blossom that you come out with me and we rectify this embarrassing separation._

Shaking. Shaking so hard the ice clinks.

_**This is Blossom- I'm not here to take your call please leave a message after the beep.** _

_Blossom. Answer your phone immediately. This is most immature of you. You're far beyond this. It's an insult to your genius really. You know I'm the only one who understands you after all…_

Another tumbler empty.

_**This is Blossom- I'm not here to take your call please leave a message after the beep.** _

_Well I take it you're simply not home then. Shame. Well we can connect in the morning then. Same place as always. But do tell me something Blossom dear._

_Is it a good idea then for your baby sister- Bubbles right? - Well is it a good idea for her to spend time with that cretin's brother. The blonde. Boner? Was that it? *laughter* who knows and what about that other one…, I have always wondered if I'll ever have the pleasure of meeting that one. I assumed at dear little Buttercup's wedding as I naturally would have been your escort but alas... it seems that won't be happening now will - really though you ought to keep an eye on that blue one now… heaven only knows what he might do especially looking for a fix- do you know that's what I bet the Green one was after. Worthless lot those two. Thank God you girls are free of them- well I mean I'd_ _**assume** _ _that at least._

_Ah sweetheart I have to cut this off here I'm afraid, urgent lab business and such. I'm sure your books need care as well. As for our date Saturday do wear that pretty little number- you know the one. I doubt we'll be drinking much coffee if you know what I mean don't you sweetheart?_

_We'll be in touch soon enough. Chao for now._

Silence.

Staring at the map to nowhere. Leading to the same place.

A glass shattering the wall.

A woman on her knees. Fiery hair splayed on the rug. A dimming pink light reflecting off the mirrored shards around her. Staring at the map to nowhere leading to somewhere. Pins. Pins and more pins- all centered around one name… and nothing fit in between.

Knowing the answer. Knowing nothing at all.

_The City of Townsville…_

_A city of opportunity. A city where dreams come true._

_A city blind._

_A city… of lies._

_-o-o-o-_

**-Invincible-**

_-o-o-o-_


End file.
